lifesentencefandomcom-20200213-history
Season 1
Season 1 is the first season of The CW dramedy, Life Sentence. It began airing on March 7, 2018 and consisted of 13 episodes. On March 30, 2018, the show moved to Fridays at 9pm, starting from Friday 27th April with the sixth episode.The CW Mid-Season 2018 Schedule UPDATED On May 8th, 2018, The CW cancelled the show after one season due to low ratings. Life Sentence Cancelled by CW Premise When Stella finds out her terminal cancer is cured, she's going to have to learn to live with all the choices she made when she decided to "live like she was dying". Official Synopsis LIFE SENTENCE follows Stella (Lucy Hale), a girl who has spent the last eight years living like she was dying (because she was). Just like the “manic pixie dream girl” heroines in her favorite sappy cancer movies, Stella traveled the world, faced her darkest fears and found true love on a whirlwind trip to Paris. But when Stella finds out that her cancer has been cured, she is suddenly forced to face the long-term consequences of the “live in the moment” decisions she made, including marrying a total stranger. And if that’s not enough, she also finds out that her “perfect family” isn’t so perfect after all. Turns out, because she was dying, everyone in her life hid their problems from her. But, now that she’s well, all bets are off. Stella is shocked to learn that her parents, Peter (Dylan Walsh) and Ida (Gillian Vigman), have fallen out of love, partly because Peter spent their retirement helping Stella make the most of her final days, and partly because Ida has fallen in love with her best friend (Stella’s godmother), Poppy. Also, it turns out Stella may be responsible for the fact that her sister, Elizabeth (Brooke Lyons), gave up her own dreams to take care of Stella and start a family with her husband Diego (Carlos PenaVega), just to give her parents something positive to focus on. Then there’s Stella’s often overlooked brother, Aiden (Jayson Blair), who’s pushing 30 and still lives above the garage, sells Adderall to soccer moms and uses Stella’s cancer to guilt them into sleeping with him. And, of course, there’s her husband Wes (Elliot Knight), a handsome Londoner who she agreed to spend the rest of her life with, thinking that would only be six to eight months, tops. Now that their forever just got a whole lot longer than they were expecting, Wes begins to worry that he can’t continue to pretend to be her perfect husband for the rest of his life. With a real future suddenly in front of her, Stella’s cinematic life snaps into reality, and instead of living like she’s dying, she will have to learn to live like she’s living, and help her family and friends do the same. This multi-generational, coming-of-age story proves that we all end up living somewhere between our dreams and reality… and maybe that’s okay.Official Synopsis Cast Main Cast * Lucy Hale as Stella Abbott 13/13 * Elliot Knight as Wes Charles 13/13 * Jayson Blair as Aiden Abbott 13/13 * Brooke Lyons as Elizabeth Abbott Rojas 9/13 * Carlos PenaVega as Diego Rojas 11/13 * Nadej Bailey as Sadie Carter 8/13 * Gillian Vigman as Ida Abbott 13/13 * Dylan Walsh as Peter Abbott 13/13 Supporting Cast * Riley Smith as Dr. Will Grant 9/13 * Noor Anna Maher as Fiona Rojas 9/13 * Emanuel Eaton as Frank Rojas 9/13 * Shannon Chan-Kent as Finley 7/12 * Rana Roy as Pippa 4/13 * Valerie Cruz as Gina 4/13 * Alyshia Ochse as Marlene 4/13 * Anna Enger as Dr. Helena Chang 3/13 * Claudia Rocafort as Poppy 3/13 * Alysa Diaz as Kayla as 3/13 * Bre Blair as Lauren 3/13 Episodes Trivia * The season was expected to premiere in January 2018, but was pushed to March 7, 2018. Release Date Gallery |-|Promotional= Promotional Life Sentence Key Art.jpg Life Sentence Season 1 Poster.jpg Life Sentence Season 1 Poster 02.jpg |-|Behind the Scenes= Behind the Scenes Abbott Family Poster.jpg First Night in Vancouver.jpeg Stella Flashback BTS.jpeg But Seriously.jpeg Lucy and Elliot.jpeg Jayson_BTS.jpeg Abbott_Siblings.jpeg Eating_an_Apple.jpeg Lucy_BTS.jpeg Cast.jpeg |-|Videos= Videos Life Sentence Life Got Real Trailer The CW Life Sentence Uncertain Life Trailer The CW Life Sentence (The CW) "The Real Me" Promo HD - Lucy Hale series Life Sentence Terrified Trailer The CW Life Sentence Dylan Walsh Interview The CW Life Sentence Days Trailer The CW Life Sentence Gillian Vigman Interview The CW Life Sentence Brooke Lyons and Carlos PenaVega Interview The CW Life Sentence Jayson Blair Interview The CW Life Sentence Elliot Knight Interview The CW References Category:Seasons